Losing, and Finding Love
by Chasejulia
Summary: What happens when Kagome is locked in her own time and can't get back?, InuKag, R&R plz, as this is my first online fanfic
1. Lost

(Okay, sorry to everyone reading this, but I accidently erased this trying to clear out another story, which I will fix the errors in later, so sorry :P)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and probably will never, own Inu-Yasha, I do however own Inu Yasha (not the same thing, more on that later.). By the way, check out my friend, Link Masters's, stories, they're pretty good. Now, on with the story.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, and the like were next to the bone eater's well eating some food from Kagome's time.  
  
"Mmm, this is really good, Kagome!" Shippou said.  
  
"Ahh, it was nothing," replied Kagome.  
  
"No, really. You've really outdone yourself this time Kagome." Miroku told her.  
  
"Yes, he is correct, this 'sandwich' of yours is very good," Sango agreed, and then, under her breath, "though I hate to agree with that lech."  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"What's the matter, having trouble breathing?" Kagome taunted, knowing perfectly well he always acted like this whenever she was going back to her own time.  
  
"Why the hell do you have to go every week!?"   
  
"It's not every week, in fact, I'm lucky if I can be home every month, and I usually don't stay for very much longer than a day, if I even last that long." Kagome replied calmly.  
  
"Leave her alone Inu-Yasha, her times traditions are a bit different than ours." Sango told him.  
  
"Who cares!? If we don't find the shikon jewels, there probably won't be a future to have traditions!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that!? I was born in the future, so we will probably end up saving this world from Naraku! So there's nothing to worry about, right!?"  
  
"Actually, the pathways of time are very confusing, and even people from your time don't understand it totally, this Albert Einstein person I was reading about seems to understand a little, but anomalies like our own bone eaters well here, prove that even his theories, while based on scientific proof, do not totally explain the mysteries of time." Miroku explained as Inu-Yasha and Co. just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Wh-what did you just say?" Everyone said at once.  
  
"All I meant was that you cannot simply say that, even though your time exists, that everything will be okay, there are many pathways to that time, it could end up being anything from a paradise on Earth to the 'Nazis' that existed in his time conquering the world to the world being destroyed, so, theoretically, anything could happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"You know, Miroku, I think you're a lot smarter than you're letting on…" said Kagome. "but that's not the point, the point is, I've got to see my family sometime, don't I? Plus, I've got to take tests and get good grades to get into college, and I need to go to college to get a good job, and I need a good job so I can get married and raise kids someday!"  
  
"Hoho's kids?!"  
  
"First of all, it's Hojo, and no, actually, I don't even like him, I was talking about…uh…someone else's kids."  
  
"Whose?!"  
  
Kagome, blushing, said, "That's none of your business! I'm going to go now so I don't have to be involved in this argument any longer." She turned around and started walking toward the well, right before she got there, Inu-Yasha's nose twitched, it only took a trace of a smell for him to recognize the scent, but Kagome's 'Perfume', as she called it, masked most of the scent. I briefly crossed his mind that she had been wearing it a lot lately, but he quickly pushed it aside.  
  
"Get down Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he lunged at her and knocked her to the side.  
  
"Now what was that for!? You can't stop me from going back to my time! Si… oh my god! What's that!?" Kagome looked up in front of her, right where she had been standing not two seconds before, was a puddle of acid. Beside the puddle was a snake demon that was obviously woman; she looked like a cobra in all aspects except three: she had an upper body of a female human and was the size of one, her hood kept changing patterns, and she had a rattle on her tail, like a rattlesnake.  
  
"Kagome! Get your bow! Now!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  
  
"But… shouldn't we… oh okay!" Kagome replied as she debated with herself.  
  
"What do you want, demon!?"  
  
"Oh bother, do you always act like this toward your siblings?"  
  
"First of all, yes I always act like this toward Sesshoumauru (that is how you spell his name, right?) and second, you're not related to me in any way!"  
  
"I beg to differ, for I knew our father and my mother."  
  
"Yeah? Then why are you a snake demon?"  
  
"I'm not, at least, not completely, you see, our father's and my mother's blood mixed very oddly, leaving me with a snake demon's looks and powers, and the senses of a dog demon and twice the healing power. He also gave me a sword like yours and our brother's." She explained as she pulled out a huge sword, it had two blades, both of them going in a criss-crossing motion up from the hilt.  
  
"Nice sword, care to test it?!"  
  
"Not really, but if you insist." The demon pulled at the sword and it was at that time that Inu-Yasha realized it was actually two swords, not one. She swung the swords around gracefully, and she shrank until she became very humanlike in appearance, the pattern of her scales became the pattern for her suit, and her hair was in a style that looked very much like her hood, except it wasn't always changing. "You will quickly find that you are not the only powerful demon."  
  
"Kagome! Do you have your bow yet?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"What the hell's taking so long!"  
  
"It's not my fault it's at the bottom of my backpack!"  
  
"So then where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"They were right behind me," Kagome looked behind her," but now they're trapped in a net."  
  
"So the demon has accomplices!?"  
  
"Do you think I'm that unfair!? Two demons against a dog demon and his brain-dead girlfriend?" said the now human snake demon.  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark! I am not his girlfriend!"she said; coming up from her backpack, bow in hand.  
  
"Kagome! Shut up and shoot the damn thing already!"  
  
"Okay, okay. And I'm not brain-dead either!" she notched an arrow in the bow, drew back, and released. It was dead-on aim! The arrow flew straight, and the demon was going to be hit, or so it appeared. The demon jumped at the precise second that the arrow was going to hit her.  
  
"Kagome! You need to improve your aim!" Inu-Yasha yelled; he jumped into the air, holding the Tetsusaiga above his head; he drove it into the ground, just barely missing the demon. It seemed to be teleporting! "If we want to beat this thing, we're going to have to work together!"  
  
"I guess, but how?"  
  
"We need to trick it, and if we hit it with either of our weapons, it'll die."  
  
"How weak do you think I am, brother?"  
  
"Don't call me your brother! Kagome! Remember that night when I was human?! With the spider demons!?" Kagome nodded in recognition, she knew what he was going to do. Inu-Yasha waited, and attacked her with Kagome's help, and when Inu-Yasha was in the right position, and the demon was about to attack, he threw the mystical sword to her; she caught it, and a barrier came up almost immediately. Kagome drove the sword into the ground, causing the demon to run directly into the mystical wall, and quickly shot another arrow, this one caught the demon in the chest, and it immediately reeled back in pain.   
  
"Hisssss, you will not go unpunished for that!"  
  
"You need to run, demon, that arrow has slowed you down too much to evade my blows very much longer."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps you are correct, and just to make sure that you don't follow me…" she whipped her tail around and hit a tree, trying to hit Kagome, unfortunately, she judged her angles wrong, and it fell straight for the well.  
  
"Kagome! Go limp!" Inu-Yasha lunged at her and threw her toward the well.  
  
"But wait, I want to stay…  
  
So, how'd you like it? If you do or don't, then write a message to me, or just plain review it, so, 'till next time, Inu-Yasha rules!   
  
P.S. You can e-mail me too, complain or praise if you want (as long as it's not something like 'This sucks!' or 'This rules!'), they show me ways to improve my writing ;). 


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and probably will never own Inu-Yasha, I do however own Inu Yasha (learn about him in this chapter) and anything else I lay claim to (but if Rumiko Takahashi wants to use them I encourage it;)).  
  
Missing You  
  
"…you." Kagome just finished saying as she landed on her butt on her side of the bone eaters well. Dusting herself off quickly and forgetting what she had just said, she prepared to return to Inu-Yasha's time to sit him a few hundred times. But when she turned around, the well wasn't there anymore! She looked around for half an hour, but there was nothing except for a few overturned stones and the remains of a long rotted tree. She sat down and started trying to put the stones back together, though in her heart she knew it wouldn't work. After a while, she just gave up and started crying. Her mom, upon hearing this, came down to comfort her and figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?" she asked  
  
"I-It's I-Inu-Yasha…"  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble, yep, I knew it." Her grandpa said, coming down the stairs. Making her start crying even more.  
  
"There's no way I could have been wrong about him! He was just like Kagome's father, he would have never done anything to hurt my daughter!"   
  
"L-Look," Kagome stood shakily, "h-he didn't do an-anything to me, it was s-something else." She said, holding back tears and turning away so that her family wouldn't see her crying.  
  
"Now dear, you know that you can talk to us about anything, don't you?"  
  
"Y-Yes, mom, but right now I need to be alone." She ran up, past her family, into her room, and started to cry and cry, she tried to stop it, but now that she had started, it was all but impossible.  
  
That night she cried herself to sleep; she just couldn't stop thinking about Inu-Yasha and all the adventures that they had been through.  
  
The next day passed, and then the next, the days had soon faded into weeks, and weeks into months, pretty soon she was 18 and could finally think about Inu-Yasha without bursting into tears, she still thought about what had happened to him and her friends, but now she had other things to do, she had been accepted to a very prestigious college in America, and had to pack, they had said in the letter that they wrote to her that they were willing to overlook her more than numerous absences if she moved to the college immediately.  
  
"So you're sure you can take care of the shrine yourself?" Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, dear," she responded.  
  
"Okay, but I'll only leave if you want me to," Kagome answered back.  
  
"Forget about us, sis, go, get an education," her brother, now much bigger and stronger than her, said, more than a little anxious to move into his big sister's room. "Okay, squirt," she said, grinning, "Now be a gentleman and help your big sister with her bags."  
  
"Ahh, maan, do I hav'ta?" He turned to his mother, pleading jokingly.  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
"Ah, okay." he said, bending down to pick up her bags, "What do you have in here, sis? Lead?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. It's just my clothes, some pictures of you two and dad, my cell, some money, and some, uh, sentimental things." (By 'sentimental things', she means pictures of Inu-Yasha and co., her bow, and the shikon shards.)  
  
"Well," she said, getting into the car, "I'd better be off to the airport."  
  
The trip was rather uneventful. And the flying even more so, but finally she got to America, Massachusetts, America to be exact. (Try to guess what college she was accepted to;) The first day she spent getting to know her teachers and making friends, she found a group of girls very much like her old friends, and immediately started hanging out with them, turns out, they were all very rich, second-year students, and their grades weren't even close to hers, they shouldn't have even gotten in, but money is more important than brains in this world, you know.  
  
Anyway, they were walking and talking and talking and walking, when someone veeeeery familiar passed by.  
  
"So, what are you girls talking about?" said that familiar face. Kagome's eyes grew wide, and her new friends started blushing furiously and dove behind her for cover.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha!" The man, a senior in college by the looks of him, looked just like Inu-Yasha in his human form.  
  
"That's my name. So, who are you? I don't remember you being here last year."  
  
"Uhh, my name's, um, Kagome! Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it!"  
  
"You don't even know your own name? How sad. Hey, why don't you come over to my place tonight, where we could get to know each other a bit better…" just the way he said it made Kagome look like a strawberry with black hair and a body.  
  
"Uh, okay, I guess. But, um, where do you live?"  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah, I don't give out my address very much, most everyone knows where I live." He scribbled down his address on a piece of paper, and put a note on the back of it. Kagome took it from him and stuck it in her backpack.  
  
"Oh my god! You just got a date with Inu! The hottest guy in school!" her friends, giggling, whispered simultaneously as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess…" she replied, staring quizzically at the back of his head as he walked off, wondering if this could be more than just a major coincidence. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of it's affiliated characters. There! I said it! Happy now!?  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
Kagome stepped in front of a huge house and looked down at the sheet of paper. 412 Bone Eaters drive, her mind lingered briefly at the fact that it had the same name as the well that she used to travel back in time in, but she quickly shook it off.  
  
"His family owns this!?" Kagome gaped in awe, staring up at the huge mansion. It was practically a castle! "How rich can they possibly be?!" she thought as she walked up to the front step and rang the doorbell, a face soon appeared in the doorway which Kagome recognized immediately as Inu's.  
  
"Hey! I didn't expect you to come over so soon! What do you want?"   
  
"Um, well, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure! What do you want to talk about?" Inu said as Kagome took a look around, it was no less as grand on the outside as it was on the inside. There was a long, winding staircase leading up three stories, and almost everything in the house looked like an antique.  
  
"I think it's better if we talk in private." Kagome said as her jaw dropped  
  
"Then let's go up to my room, nothing more private than that." He said as he led her up the stairs.  
  
"Brother! Who is this that you have brought to our humble abode?" said a naturally royal voice, which Kagome felt a definite hatred for.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" She said with more than a hint of contempt.  
  
"Have you told her about me already, brother?" The future Sesshomaru said.  
  
"N-no, do you know him somehow, Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, I've heard about him around school…"  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter how she knows me, as long as she gets to know me better…" he said as he bent down and kissed her hand. Kagome almost gagged from just trying to imagine what he had planned, this whole family had their mind on other things.  
  
"You'd never have your way with her, Sesshomaru, she's Inu's from what I hear around the college." Said another familiar voice, one that Kagome loathed as much as, if not more than, Sesshomaru, and she still somehow managed to keep her cool.  
  
"What's your name, miss?" Kagome asked the former snake demon, resisting the urge to strangle her for what she had done.  
  
"My name is…Aski, nice to meet you, um, what is your name miss, now that you know mine?"  
  
"It's Kagome…uh… I think I've got to go now." She said hurriedly, responding to Inu pulling on her arm, halfway dragging her up the stairs.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She yelled, courteous as she could muster, halfway up the stairs.  
  
Once they got to his room, she sat down on his bed, unzipped her backpack, and started pulling things out, like her bow, the pictures, and so on.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?"  
  
"Huh, oh, nothing, tell me what you think of this," she said, holding out a picture of InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, except with silver hair, what'd you do, use Photoshop?"  
  
"Not really. Actually, this picture is from feudal Japan."  
  
"Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know that there weren't cameras back then."  
  
"Well, no, not naturally anyway…"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, you know what this is, don't you?" she said, holding out her bow.  
  
"Well duh. It's a bow, what of it?" He asked, wondering if she had come here just to treat him like an idiot.  
  
"Will you go outside and fire an arrow from it?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ookaay." He said, looking at her as if she was crazy, he opened a window and started climbing out on a tree limb.   
  
"Aren't we going out the front door?"  
  
"Why? So Sess can hit on you again?"  
  
"Sess?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, and anyways, the window is faster."  
  
"Sure it is," Kagome said skeptically.  
  
When they got down to the ground, Inu asked about why he was doing this again. Kagome replied simply, "because."  
  
Inu grabbed the bow and one of the two arrows Kagome had brought with her.  
  
"What do you want me to shoot?" he asked, taking aim.  
  
"Nothing, just shoot into the air."  
  
"Man, you are one crazy girl." He said as he shot an arrow up into the air.  
  
"How was it?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"A little tight, but other than that, just a ordinary bow."  
  
"Now watch," she took the bow from him, notched an arrow, just like him, except she channeled her miko powers into it, she released the string and it flew up in a blaze of light.  
  
"How the hell'd you do that?!" he yelled, hardly able to believe it, then a look of understanding came over his face. "Wait, I get it, you put phosphorous on the arrow didn't you?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, "What would make this guy understand?" she thought to herself.   
  
"And what are you two doing out here?" A smug voice snapped her out of her deep concentration.  
  
"Um, uh…just looking at the stars…" Kagome said, pulling Inu closer, hiding the bow between them.  
  
"…Uh, yeah, that's it. See Kagome, there's Taurus, the bull, and over there, that's Scorpio, the scorpion. Inu, catching on, ad-libbed.  
  
"Oooo," Kagome pretended to be interested, ignoring the fact that she had seen all of these constellations before.  
  
"Okay, but don't try anything, Inu." He said, eyeing him, a glint in his eye.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's a creep."  
  
"I used to know a guy like him, very much like him to tell the truth."  
  
"Anyways, since it's late, why don't you sleep in my house tonight, no rumors will get started that haven't already." He said, opening the door for her. They had decided on going through the front door, so as not to arouse suspicions from Sess.  
  
"Sure, but, can I ask you a few questions more about your past self and me."  
  
"Geez, are you still stuck on that? I swear, you'd be the perfect girl if not for the fact that you're crazy." They both laughed a little on that, although Inu hadn't completely meant it all as a joke.  
  
"Hey! I just got an idea that'll prove I'm telling the truth." Kagome just hoped that he didn't need prayer beads or really care about having his face slammed in the ground.  
  
So, how'd you like it? Is it good? Is it bad? You want it to go somewhere? Review and I'll get it. My offer still stands by the way, I will still work on your stories if you want me to, just email me an idea and I'll tell you what I think, Chasejulia@gaggle.net you can also send me something just to talk or something. 


	4. Proof

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned InuYasha, but I don't *sniff*.  
  
Proof  
  
Kagome was now sitting on Inu's bed hoping that this worked, even without the prayer beads, she had looked around his neck and there was a scar there, though very faint, of beads with a fang between every fifth one.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" InuYasha asked, knowing Kagome well enough that she wouldn't try anything even remotely perverted, even though she was sitting on his bed.  
  
"N-nothing, hey, can you get on the bed?"  
  
"Uhh, okay, but why?"  
  
"It's 'cause I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"How would a petite woman like you be able to hurt an able-bodied young man like me? Other than the obvious I mean." He said, moving his hands down to protect himself.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't even touch you." She said getting ready for what she was about to do, "And I'm really, really sorry for this… Sit!" an unfamiliar force took over Inu, and his body floated a foot in the air, then two feet, pretty soon he was against the ceiling.  
  
"Wha-What's happening to…" he started to say, just before he slammed down through the bed, going straight through the mattress and box springs, and didn't stop, he ended up rolling around in his brother's room, right on top of Sesshomaru.  
  
"GET-OFF-OF-ME-BROTHER!" Sess said with a deathly evil tone.  
  
"Wh-What the hell did you do?!" Inu yelled through the big hole, as he struggled in vain to climb off his brother.  
  
"Well, I did tell you to believe me…" she said as she tried to stifle a giggle at the scene below.  
  
"And just what are you laughing at!" he said as he fell off of Sess onto the floor, Sess stood up and started brushing himself off, trying to save what little dignity he had left.  
  
"Why is there a big hole in my ceiling?!" Inu's infuriated brother screamed.  
  
Inu smiled, "Skylight?"   
  
"OUT!" Sess yelled, grabbing Inu's collar and throwing him out in the hall, where Aski looked down at him and grinned.   
  
"What are you doing in Sess's room?  
  
"Just shut up." Inu said bitterly, promptly stood up, and ran back up the stairs. "What-huff-the hell-puff-was-wheeze-that?" he asked Kagome again, finally making it to the top of the stairs, out of breath.  
  
"It was…magic." She replied, explaining it the best way she knew how.  
  
"Yeeaahh, like I'm buying that."  
  
"But it's true. It's the same as when I shot that arrow, it's just magic.  
  
"Whatever, anyways, you need to be getting back home. It's getting late."  
  
"Are you worried about me?" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Not really, but the people at school would have a field day with you staying the night over here."  
  
"But if I went out at this time, I might get robbed, or raped, seeing as how I look this good." She said, moving her body suggestively.  
  
Looking away, Inu said, "Maybe you'd get killed, too…"  
  
"You say somethin'?"  
  
"I just said 'Yeah right'."  
  
`"Sure…" Kagome said, looking at him warily, "but I need a place to stay, so…" she said, blushing and looking at the floor.  
  
"Okay, okay, we've got a guest room down this hall and take a left at the end, down that hall, and take another left, another left, down the last hall, take another left, and go into the third room on the right."   
  
"I think I got it, see you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said as Kagome walked off.  
  
Five minutes later, and after following all directions given to her, Kagome stood beside the guest room, "I'll kill him, soon as I get a chance." She said to herself as she walked into the room right beside his, as she heard stifled laughter coming from his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Kagome asked Aski, containing her anger at least until she took her shower.  
  
"Down the hall to the right, but you might want to be careful, that's Inu's bath.  
  
"Thanks…I'll be careful." She hurried down the hall and into the room, took off her clothes and through them on the floor, no sooner had she done this when someone burst through the door.  
  
A/N: Yea! Another chapter done! I'm finally getting somewhere, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had writer's block for the longest time, and every time I started to type, something else came up, and I'm also sorry that it's so short. Does anyone know how to get Italics, Bold, and Underline into ff.net, 'cause I need to know. Oh, and Aski doesn't belong to me, and since I don't know his/her username, I'll just say it belongs to starworfan (I don't know if that's spelled right.) If he leaves me a review, I'll credit her to his/her username next time I update.  
  
P.S. Please review, this is my first online fanfic, and I need to know how it's going, and where I need to improve. I'm also holding a vote to see who will come in the door, vote 1 for Sess, 2 for Aski, 3 for Inu, and 4 to be mean and make me come up with someone else to bring into the story, and I warn that I might not listen to majority, but I'll try my best. 


	5. Aski Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or affiliated characters, I do however own Inu, Sess, and the character Aski, so there *sticks out tongue*. On with the story!  
  
Dreams  
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed, covering herself up with her hands.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me." Aski said, "I brought you some clothes," in her outstretched hands, she held a silk kimono. "I thought that since you slept in your clothes, you might like a change while we wash the others."  
  
"Uhh, thanks." Kagome said dully, "Can you get out now? I'm trying to take a shower."  
  
"Sure, but before I go, Inu likes you a lot, you know, he never brings anyone to the house that he just met, he doesn't like to stand out, tries to keep it secret that we're rich."  
  
"He doesn't do a very good job at it." Kagome said, remembering her first day at college, and all the girls pointing at him.  
  
"Yeah, but still…" She mumbled as she left the room, Kagome could get to like her, maybe she wasn't like her double in the feudal era. On this thought, Kagome turned and opened the sliding glass door, and once again, the door opened.  
  
"What do you want this time, Aski?" she said, turning around, and staring straight into Inu's eyes, which were wide with surprise.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"  
  
"OUT!" Kagome screamed, throwing her wooden sandals at him, one hit him in the eye, he then turned around to run out the door and the other hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Whew!" he sighed, finally out of the room, and rested on the door long enough to catch his breath. "I'd better get out of here before she gets dressed." He thought as he started to run.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kagome, now fully clothed, yelled at him.  
  
"Oh Shiii…" Inu ran like a madman toward the end of the hallway.  
  
"SIT! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" After Inu was thoroughly knocked out, bruised, and broken; Kagome walked back into bathroom and took a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aren't you going to eat, Kagome?" Aski said, referring to the way Kagome was playing with her food.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I just have a lot on my mind," She replied, chasing a pea around with her fork.  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be about Inu, would it? Or, more specifically, would it be about you trying to get him to understand your powers?  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so so short, but I really really wanted to do a cliffy, plus I needed to post soon, and if you want me to update faster, REVIEW!!!!! If you do this I will post much sooner than I have been, without your feedback I don't know if anyone likes this story, so I don't post very often, so like I said before, REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Please review. 


	6. The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
Inuyasha: You're damn right you don't own me!  
  
Chasejulia: Shut up. If you don't, I might have to take drastic measures…  
  
Inuyasha: Ohhh, I'm so scared.  
  
Chasejulia: That's it, time to show you who's boss.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome appear, Kikyou jumps into InuYasha's arms and starts kissing him all over, making Kagome start to cry.  
  
Inuyasha: Cut that out!  
  
He drops Kikyou and tries to clean his mouth out.  
  
Inuyasha: You'll die!  
  
He pulls out Tetsusaiga and charges at…me…eep.  
  
Chasejulia: Chase! Julia! Protect your creator!  
  
Chase and Julia appear out of nowhere, Julia puts up a protection barrier and Chase summons Salamando, the holy dragon.  
  
Inuyasha: Umm…nevermind.  
  
He puts up Tetsusaiga just as the dragon swallows him. A low growl emits from the dragon, and his stomach starts talking.  
  
Stomach: Help me! Kagome! Somebody! Anybody!? Help me! It's dark! And Scary! Please?  
  
Chasejulia: Anyways, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know!?" Kagome practically screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I know. It's not every day that a miko of your power comes to my house."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You mean how did I know what you are? Simple really. Ever since I was born, I was attuned to the power levels of other human beings. And yours is so powerful I can hardly believe that I couldn't sense your power before you got to America.  
  
"Y-You're not going to…"  
  
"Tell Inu?" Aski finished her sentence for her, "He'd just call me crazy, he never has believed in supernatural things, no matter how many times I've told him to keep an open mind. He just won't listen! That stubborn fool!"  
  
"Sounds like my InuYasha."  
  
"Your Inu?"  
  
"Umm…Different person, different time."  
  
"But Inu Yasha isn't a very common name, is it?"  
  
"Well, no, but…"  
  
"Come on, I'm just kidding, you've traveled from the past to the future many times, I know because I have…dreams. They tell me of the past, the future, and the present."  
  
"So you know that InuYasha hasn't changed very much, don't you?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yeah, heh, I guess you're right. He still says 'Feh!' all the time, and he loves to argue, although you probably haven't seen that side of him very much."  
  
"Not really, but did that hole ever get repaired?"  
  
"Yeah, it took about a day though. Where'd you get the idea to do that? It was funny!"  
  
"I didn't mean to actually send him through the floor, but you can't really tell how powerful that magic can be."  
  
"In any case, he won't be messing with you for a while."  
  
"Am I interrupting anything, girls? Talking about me, perhaps?" Inu inquired, knowing perfectly well the answer.  
  
"Yeah, we've got nothing better to do than talk to a geek like you." Kagome and Aski said simultaneously, causing both to fall into fits of giggles.  
  
"Girls are weird…" Inu said in an offhanded manner, "Come on, Kagome, it's time for you to go home." He said, gesturing her to follow him.  
  
"Well, I've got to go, see you around!" she said to Aski, as she turned to follow Inu out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what are we going in?" Kagome asked, turning to Inu.  
  
"I thought we'd take this…" he pulled off a white car cover, revealing a Lamborghini Diablo, "It's black, as you can see, it's got GPS, supercharger, computer built into the dash, custom rims, nitrous oxide, you know, the works," he said, like everyone was taught this in preschool. Kagome just stood there, trying to take in half of what he just said, not succeeding, and giving up.  
  
"If you had this, why didn't you take me home last night?"  
  
"Umm…Uhh…"   
  
"I know! You just wanted to be with a girl as hot as me, didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inu said, looking more like a cherry with black hair than a human being, "Get in the car!"  
  
"Yes master," she hopped in and was surprised at how comfortable it was, kind of what she imagined a cloud would feel like, if you could ride them.  
  
"You like, eh? You'd better, this thing cost over a million, after all the improvements."   
  
"What do you need a computer for?"  
  
"It's for the NOS, it'll also allow me to connect to the internet."  
  
"Can I get on it?"  
  
"Sure, just don't hit the top five red buttons, or we'll get a huge burst of speed, and the ride'll get a lot rougher."  
  
"What are you, a drag racer?"  
  
"You could call me that, but it's not really a race when I'm in it."  
  
"You brag too much."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't brag without cause."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For most of the ride, Kagome wasn't paying any attention to anything but the computer screen. Until…  
  
"Who is InuYasha, exactly?"  
  
A/N: Getting longer, but still a bit short, oh well, Shippou is in this story, but he is a very minor part, he will appear more often later, though. By the way, if you don't review, I will come to your house and release Chase and Julia on you. I know where you sleep (in a bed), and I know where that bed is (in a house) and I know where that house is (on Earth) so review!!!!! 


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, so don't sue. (It's not like I'd have anything to give, anyway.) By the way, I've started a new thing with this chapter, since I don't know how to italics, I will put thoughts in parentheses.  
  
Dreams  
  
"Umm…I think that that's you…" Kagome replied to the unexpected question.  
  
"No, I mean the one with silver hair."  
  
"How do you know his name!?" Kagome remembered back to when she had shown him the picture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?"  
  
"Huh, oh, nothing, tell me what you think of this," she said, holding out a picture of InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, except with silver hair, what'd you do, use Photoshop?"  
  
"Not really. Actually, this picture is from feudal Japan."  
  
"Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know that there weren't cameras back then."  
  
"Well, no, not naturally anyway…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That whole conversation, and not even a single mention of InuYasha's name, so how had he known it?  
  
"Ookay…my sister has no doubt wowed you with her stories of fortune telling, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but what has that got to do with InuYasha?"  
  
"I'm getting to that, see, she wasn't the only one born with powers like that, I…I have dreams, though not ones about the future, but about the past.  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Dreams…Dreams about InuYasha, and you, sometimes, although I think that they are memories, or maybe dreams of his, because there is always this voice saying, 'if only, if only…'"  
  
"If you have these dreams, then why are you skeptical?"  
  
"Because I only started having the dreams three weeks ago. And at the beginning, I thought it was just a dream about my literal 'dream girl'."  
  
Kagome blushed at this, but then started thinking. (But shouldn't he have been having the dreams all of his life? Considering that it happened in the past. At the very least it should have happened two years ago, when I was blocked out of the feudal era…damn, Miroku was right! Time is complicated!)  
  
"…well, anyways, he seems to really like you." He went on, not knowing that Kagome had tuned out.  
  
"What'd you just say?"  
  
"I said… What's that!?"  
  
"You said 'what's that'?  
  
"No! Look!" he pointed wildly out at the road. Kagome followed the direction and her eyes met a familiar sight.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here!? In this time!?"  
  
A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness, but I got to get back to school tomorrow, so, it's better to post short than not at all, right? Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon, so I won't have you in suspense for very long, if at all. But it will be very very short unless I change things a lot, you have been warned. Take a wild guess at who it is, please, I want to see who you think it is. If you write lots and lots of reviews, I'll post later this week. 


	8. Aski Returns

Disclaimer: Anyone who's dumb enough to believe that I own InuYasha is senile.

"What the hell is she doing here?! In this time?!" Kagome, not even trying to tone down her language, yelled out loud. She had just seen something that made her want to cry, scream, and murder all at once, the vile, despicable, creature known as Aski.

SCREECH!!! Inu hit the brakes, but it was too little, too late, there was no possible way to stop the car in time.

"Get the ell out of the way!" Inu yelled, but even if she heard him, she didn't listen.

"Heh." Aski said .001 seconds before…Boom! Aski drove her hands directly into the engine of the car, deploying the airbags instantly.

"Wumph muff heff?!" Inu yelled, trying to push his way out of the white cloth that probably just saved his life, although he didn't seem to care about that too much. "What the hell?! That stupid bitch! I'm gonna…" he repeated, now clear of his pillowy prison

"Inu" Kagome's deathly serious tone, barely above a whisper, somehow shone through his shouting. "Do not do anything to provoke her, if you do, you won't be able to walk back home, in fact, you probably won't be walking anywhere ever again. And that's if you only irritate her, and she only hit's a glancing blow. You see what she did to your car, think of the car as you, and you will see 1/1000 the damage she can do."

"Who cares?! Do you not see what she's done to my car!? No one can do that and get away with it!" Kagome was taken aback by this show of bravery, or maybe stupidity, issuing forth from Inu, he was acting just like the Hanyou she knew (and, as many would say, loved).

She could almost see the amber eyes. No, wait, she could see the amber eyes! She looked, or stared, rather, at the very eyes that had haunted her dreams every night, the ones she had loved to look into,. The ones which belonged to the person she longed to hold, to confess her love for, and for him to do the same to her. She could stare into those eyes forever. Unfortunately, Inu figured that right about that time he needed to take care of the 'problem' (not to mention Kagome staring at him made him rather uncomfortable).

"Hey! You!" he said, jumping out of the car, anger burning clearly on his face. "What the hell did you do to my car!? The cost with all the upgrades cost well over one million! AND this was the first time I had ever even driven it! You may be strong, but I doubt that even you can fend off all of my lawyers!"

"Your time's laws do not affect me." Aski said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"What do you mean, my time!?"

"Your small mind cannot comprehend my meaning."

"What!? You have the fucking nerve to tell me that my mind is small, you damn bitch!? I'm going to kick your ass so hard…" on and on for at least ten minutes.

After he was finished Aski said, "Never mind your profanities, it is not the TIME!" On her last word, a glowing circle appeared around her, bating her in light.

"No! Inu! Get down!" Kagome screamed, bringing down her bow from aiming at Aski, ready to shoot if she tried anything, and tackled Inu to the ground, they twisted around in midair, putting Inu on top of her in a very _suggestive_ position, of course, it wasn't exactly the time to think about it, the light had already spread to Inu and Kagome.

"What's happening? I feel kind of sleep…"

A/N: Sorry about the delay, really, but my computer kind of died, as in, D-I-E-D, it wouldn't even come on, but we recently bought a brand new one, so I might be able to post more recently. Any questions, see my e-mail address.


	9. Reunited Again

Reunited Again

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own InuYasha, blah, blah, blah.

"…y. " Kagome finished her sentence just as she woke up, "Wh-where am I?" she had woken up in a simple bed lying on the floor, made out of straw and hay. "Is this?" she sat up suddenly, "Kaede!?" she shouted as she saw the old miko sitting in the corner of the small room, sleeping. She was snoring loudly, which was probably what woke Kagome up. "Kaede! Wake up!"

"Zzzz-snort-zzzz" Kaede continued.

"Will…you… wake… up!" Kagome, shaking the snoring hag and on the verge of shouting, said.

"Yawn Ye aren't one with patience, are ye?"

"How can ye, I mean you, say that! I've been gone for three years! I haven't seen your ugly face for three years!"

"And in that time you've gotten a temper and a mouth almost like InuYasha's, haven't you?"

"I-InuYasha?"

"Yes, he be here, on the ceiling," she explained, "and he still has the beads on." she added in a barely audible whisper, a twinkle in her eye."I have offered to take them off, but he says that they remind him of ye, he hasn't seen ye for nearly a full year, ye know."

"Barely a full…"

"Yes, it seems that whatever transported ye here has taken ye back in time two years before ye should have been. And strangely enough, it has copied InuYasha, also."

"Um, that might not be him, exactly…"

"He has InuYasha's temper, though." she said, pointing at the small window behind them, where the two were fighting each other. Both had silver hair, and, strangely enough, each had a Tetsusaiga, the only difference was that one was a black and blue blur (blue jeans and shirt) and the other a red one.

"She's mine!" the red one said.

"You just wish you had her! You don't know her time!" The black/blue one said.

"Who cares! I saw her first!"

"Don't you think that she should make that decision herself!?"

"Those boys…" Kaede said, shaking her head.

"Are they fighting over…"

"Ye? Yes, I'd say ye are the main topic of that argument."

"Really?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell ye?"

"Well… I guess I'd better break it up, huh?"

"Ye are incredibly brave, and lucky that ye are the object of their affections."

"Oh well, though I'd like to see how this turns out… SIT!" The Inus outside stopped in midair, just long enough to figure out what was going on and say "uh-oh" before they were slammed down so hard the ground shook.

"Owww, what'd you do that for?" both Inus said at the same time, before InuYasha (original) jumped straight at Kagome, knocking her down, and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. She tried to do the same, but her arms were pinned at her sides.

"InuYasha." she said with all the air left in her body.

InuYasha, gathering himself quickly, wiped his eyes and struggled to say, "What took you so long, wench?" Although he was trying to sound tough, his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

"Oh, InuYasha!" she hugged him as tight as she could, crying on his shoulders, to which he just put his head on hers, taking in the scent he had missed for a year.

"Aw, geez, I guess he was right when he said she was his." Inu said, disdainfully, to which InuYasha smirked, or, tried to smirk, he ended up just smiling from happiness

A/N: Guess what! Another short one! And …Fluff! Fluff rules! Slaps self actually, I like fluff and angst, I guess I'm a man of severe contrasts. And yes, I know that had nothing to do with anything, but, I've been known to do that sometimes, so, what're ya gonna do? Also, who here _loves _Final Fantasy? Send me an email telling me your favorites, and I'll send you an email back telling you where to download the soundtrack . CJ out!


	10. The Proposition

Disclaimer: If I didn't own InuYasha in the beginning, and I didn't own him in the last author's notes, what would make you think I own him now? I mean, just because I stalk Rumiko Takahashi…whoops, I've said too much.

****

The Proposition

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Inu said, swinging his Tetsusaiga around in a figure eight motion.

"Hey, where'd you get that anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I dunno, it was next to me when I woke up."

"In any case, we have to take care of this, I mean, we have two of me, one of which is an Idiot…"

"But which one?" Miroku chimed in.

"**And**…" InuYasha continued, growling threateningly at the monk, "we have the snake demon to worry about, plus…" his face grew even more serious than before, "Kagome didn't even bring me any ramen!" he whined, causing the entire group to burst out laughing.

"Seriously though…"

"Who wasn't serious?"

"We have to find that demon! She's after something, but what?"

"It's the shards, of course!" InuYasha answered the question without a second thought.

"But it couldn't be the shards, because she had many chances to take them, especially against an unarmed Inu, and Kagome with a bow, we already know she was more than fast enough to steal them, with that information, we know she couldn't have been out to kill anyone, because we know that without Kagome's help, InuYasha was easy pickings for her. So what the hell is she after!" Miroku said, slamming his fist on the tree that InuYasha was laying on.

"Maybe she's employed by Naraku. You know he likes to play those mind games. Or maybe my brother is doing it for some other reason maybe to distract us for some reason.

"I had nothing to do with her," a regal voice said from behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"Why is he cursing, Fluffy?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask him?" he jumped over to InuYasha and grabbed him by the neck, "You will never, ever, curse in front of Rin again, do you hear me?" he said in his most threatening voice, which was answered in laughter.

"Heheheheh, Fluffy! No matter how many times snigger I hear it, I never get tired of it, Fluffy!" InuYasha laughed, making Sesshomaru blush.

"I said, do you hear me?" he repeated, now nearly choking him.

"Yeah, gulp I hear you."

"Good." he said, dropping him, "Now this 'Aski' as she told me her name was, is irritating me also, and she seems to think that she is our sister."

"That's what she said when we first met, too." InuYasha, still rubbing his neck, added.

"Might I suggest we join forces to defeat a common enemy?" 'Fluffy' offered.

"And why should I? Like I said before, she might be on your side, distracting us, so you can do something like this to get something you want."

"Look, I don't want to fight, I don't want for Rin to hear or see us fighting. And besides, if we fight, Kagome will most likely try to shoot me with an arrow, which will, most likely, ruin Rin's impression of her." he said, waving his arm in their direction, where Kagome was giving Rin a piece of candy.

"Do you have any more, Aunt Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Maybe…" Kagome replied, pulling a few more pieces out of her backpack, causing Rin to squeal in delight.

"Hey, wait a minute, 'Aunt?' just _what_ did you tell her, brother?"

"Um, anyways, if you need to talk to me, about this or something else, just come here." he handed him a piece of cloth with directions on it. He then walked over to Kagome and picked Rin up off of her back. "Thank you Miss Kagome, for watching Rin as I spoke with my brother," he said, bowing to her.

"No problem, I like doing it, now remember, Rin, don't grow up to be like InuYasha or Sesshomaru, try to like your siblings, or at least, not outright fight with them."

"Okay Aunt Kagome!" She said, unwrapping the hard candy Kagome gave her.

"Now remember, if you need to see me, come to that address."

A/N: Really long time for update this time, sorry, I really have no excuse (except for just being plain lazy, or maybe busy playing final fantasy on my new PS2), I will have to give myself thirty lashes for this one, review, and I might raise or drop that number, according to your thoughts. Also, try to guess what Aski's after, please.


	11. Another Attack!

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I'd be rich, so I'd have no need to post on a free site, or maybe I'd just hire somebody to type for me.

**__**

Another Attack?

"So, what do you think he's after?" InuYasha asked Kagome, after Sesshomaru had left.

"Honestly, I have no clue, but…" she thought for a moment, "…he seemed sincere, I really don't think he's out to get you, Rin has changed him, you know, he's more mellow now, doesn't fight as much."

"Hey, his name is Sesshomaru, and he has a little girl named Rin, right?" Inu asked. "Well, Sesshomaru, _my _brother Sesshomaru, has a girlfriend named Rin, and he seems to have changed the same way that you talk about your Sesshomaru, my Sesshomaru used to get into fights every day."

"What?" said a very confused InuYasha.

"Basically, he's saying that he knows what I'm talking about." Kagome explained to the clueless hanyou.

"Even if he was telling the truth, we've still got to defeat her, and she won't fall for that same tactic we used on her the first time we met her, y'know, plus, we've got to find her, and we have to figure out what she's after, and not let her have it." InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"I know that, but how will we know what she's after?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, first we have to figure out what me and my brother have in common, then what she wouldn't be after because she brought you back to this time."

"Well, you both have your father's swords, don't you?"

"Yes, but then why did she bring you back? None of this makes any sense." InuYasha grumbled hitting a tree, and 'accidentally' putting a deep impression on it.

"Well, why don't you ask Sesshomaru? He certainly seemed smarter than you." Inu said, smirking.

"What did you say?" Inu growled menacingly.

"Boys, can you please just stop! Don't make me use the S-word again!" Kagome threatened, both of the hanyous.

"Please no!" both said at once, with tears in their eyes, causing Kagome to giggle.

"In any case, we might as well find him, if he's lying, we'll find out about Aski, and if not, we'll learn what he knows about Aski and gain an ally, either way it helps us." she said after she finished giggling, "Oh, and, what's going on with Naraku? Is he still attacking you or has he given up?"

"Well, once you disappeared, he didn't really do much, aside from sending some low-level demons after us, none of them with shards, I guess he didn't want to help us find some more. I think he didn't care much about us without you." InuYasha explained about the past year.

"By the way, have you seen Miroku or Sango?"

"They were just here a minute ago." He sniffed the air and flicked his ears. "What the… I don't smell or hear them now." Kagome, knowing how good his senses of hearing and smell were, suddenly got closer to him.

"Kagome, get your bow! Inu, Get beside me and Kagome in a triangle formation! Keep everyone's back covered!" InuYasha suddenly started barking (No pun intended) out orders, everyone did as he or she were told, and they soon made it so that no one could sneak up on them, "Inu! Clear your mind! Let your instincts take over, and use your senses of hearing and smell to anticipate where it's coming from!" Both Dog-demons started listening and smelling for anything, _anything_, that would tell them what this thing was, and how it could make a trained demon hunter and lecherous monk with a black hole in his hand simply _disappear, _without a trace.

"Um, InuYasha? Do you hear that? That grinding noise?" Inu asked the more experienced dog demon, who nodded his head.

"The hell?! Where could it be coming from?!" he said, still listening intently to the noise, as it seemed to be coming from all around him, suddenly, it clicked, he turned around and grabbed Kagome, and held her close to him. "Inu! Jump! Do it now!" He yelled at his mirror image.

"But why?"

"Never mind! Just do it!" He jumped into the air with Kagome, a second hanyou following close behind.

"Is there a point to this!?" An angry Inu yelled over the rush of air.

"Yes! Look!" he said, pointing to where they had just been standing to seconds before, there was a giant hole that even InuYasha couldn't jump out of, not to mention spikes at the bottom.

"What the hell could do that?"

"Only one demon, the mole, has that power over the earth, there are only supposed to be about five left on the planet, so I didn't think of it at first." InuYasha explained matter-of-factly, when he finally started paying attention to Inu, he saw a horrified expression on his face. "What's wrong, Inu? As long as we're up here, it can't hurt us."

"But she probably can!" Inu said, pointing behind him, to which InuYasha shifted his body weight around to see what had him so scared, and turned to stare Kagura right in the face.

A/N: Hey! I'm getting faster, or maybe slightly less lazy! Well, probably not, but anyways. Who here thinks this story's great? Crickets chirping Good? More crickets Okay? small group of cheering fans greatly overshadowed by crickets chirping Will somebody call the exterminator!? Next post will be up no earlier than two years from now. Just kidding (I hope). Any questions or whatnot, review or email (of course I'd rather it not be the latter, because nobody will believe that I have any fans sniff.


	12. Fluffy's offer, again!

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this? **I** **DO**not**OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

Chapter 12: Fluffy's offer, again.

"Kagura!" InuYasha barked at the wind youkai, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Now, now, boys, I'm not here to fight." she said, using her powers to keep the Inu you kais floating in the air. "I wouldn't fight with that damn mole anyways." she muttered under her breath

"Then what the hell are you here for!?" InuYasha, now losing his temper, yelled at her.

"Relax little puppy, I'm just here to talk, and if you agree to my little offer, I'll even take you away from that big scary demon."

"So!? What's the deal!? Are you gonna talk or just let us hover here forever!?" Inu, finally breaking his silence, shouted.

"Wow, another one… you're going to have a tough time with those two, Kaome, they'll be fighting over you every time you turn around." she mused.

"Just shut up and talk already!!" Both Inu's shouted at once.

"Well, boys, you're contradicting yourself there, now aren't you? Do you want me to talk or not?" she said, perfectly calm facing her impending doom.

"Tell us what you want!" Kagome yelled suddenly, surprising everyone, including the wind demon, who dropped her spell for a moment, letting everyone fall.

"Sorry about that, really I am, but if she wouldn't have yelled like that, it wouldn't have happened."

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" a muffled Kagome said, her face was buried in InuYasha's chest, and Inu was on top of her. (Just imagine that! A dog and Miko sandwich! Oooh Hentai thoughts slap all better now.)

"In any case, I've come here to offer you a deal from dear Sesshomaru."

"Dear?" Kagome asked, no longer 'encumbered'

"Yeah, they're married, there was this big celebration, and Fluffy even invited me, needless to say, Naraku was not happy. Of course, it was all an act to get to me." InuYasha explained, acting so prideful everyone else sweatdrops.

"You know, the whole world doesn't revolve around you, and in any case, I'm here in regards to his, meaning Sesshomaru's, offer, I can get you out of this, and take you back to his castle, in return for…"

"Oh no, here it comes, what do you want?" Inu said skeptically.

"In return for… sigh…for you to promise that you must never curse in front of Rin again. Animefall

"And why should I?" InuYasha smirked.

"Well, because if you don't, I put you back down with him," she pointed at the mole, "and also, he says he'll cause serious bodily harm to you if you don't, so, do you agree?" InuYasha knew he could take a stupid mole, but he was also aware that if he did fight, the frail girl close to him may get hurt, and he didn't want to lose her again to anything, so soon after finding her, and especially not for anything so petty as not cursing in front of his niece.

"Okay, okay, I'll agree to your terms, no matter how stupid they are, but I have to ask a few things, he must have bow and arrows made and ready for Kagome by nightfall, and have clothes made, too. Also he must warn every demon not to do anything to harm her."

"Sure, why would he not? But you'd better get on quick," she patted the giant feather, "Naraku's bound to have sent someone after me by now." They all jumped, or floated, rather, on to the feather, and, although everyone was still wary of Kagura, they headed off to the west.

A/N: Hello! Update time is long, sorry, (I wonder if I should just make that a footer?) maybe it will become my trademark, and btw, if you want me to answer your reviews, be sure to give me your e-mail, I won't spam you, and if you don't want to post it, just send it to me at (see how brave I am, just leaving it here for spammers to harvest.)


	13. Legends

Disclaimer: The Aliens planted Rumiko Takahashi on this planet to brainwash us with great animes, but I tricked them, I have no brain to wash! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! Oh Yeah, I don't own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko and the aliens. Go! Tell a friend!

****

Chapter 13: Legends

"Brother." Sesshomaru said simply with a cold stare at the hanyou, still a few miles from his castle.

"But master! Aren't there two of them?" said Jaken, the little toad cringing and cowering before his master.

"Yes Jaken, did you think me too ignorant to know that?"

"No, master I-I simply thought…"

"Do me a favor…" his cold eyes narrowing.

"Yes master! I am but a humble servant! Whose…" Sesshomaru held up his hand, signaling him to stop talking.

"As I was saying, do me a favor, and stop damaging your tiny brain making feeble attempts at thinking.

"But, I was only…yes master."

"Now, leave me Jaken, I must greet my brother…"

"But aren't there…"

"Leave! Now Jaken!"

"Yes…" he started to back away, bowing.

"And don't forget to go tell Rin a story before she goes to sleep." Sesshomaru said, turning his back to the toad to face the open window.

"Yes master…" the toad demon replied, bowing so low his head touched the ground, and backing the rest of the way out.

"Do you treat all of your servants like that?" InuYasha asked, climbing in through the open window.

"Is it really any of your business?"

"Not really, but do you treat everything you know like something you just scraped off the bottom of your foot?"

"My servants are my business, now, Lady Kagura," he said, taking her by the hand and helping her off the giant feather, "will you go bring our guests?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, bowing her head, "it would be my honor." As she went off to find the aforementioned 'guests', InuYasha made a bowing gesture to Kagome, then a gagging one, causing her to laugh. God, how he had missed that laugh!

InuYasha suddenly grew serious, "Look, brother…"

"Half-brother."

"Either way, what did you bring us here for? I seem to remember you working with Naraku sometime in the past, and I definitely remember you trying to kill me for the longest time, so why the change of heart, brother?" InuYasha asked, warily.

"Half-brother, and because I have changed, and more importantly, because this, 'Aski' has become a…problem. Always popping up where she shouldn't belong, destroying things for no apparent reason except to make me angry. She has destroyed many of my officers and officials, and just doing everything in her power to infuriate me."

"So then what's her problem with us?" Kagome asked, inquisitively.

"I don't know for sure, I can only speculate, you know. But I do know this, it seems to have something to do with your miko powers, at least, more to do with them than with the shikon jewel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she has been attacking mikos across the countryside, and, seeming not to find what she wants, she puts them back, one, maybe two weeks afterward."

"That still doesn't explain how she knew about me."

"I'm getting to that, you see, one of the mikos taken was Kikyou," Kagome visibly cringed at the sound of her name, "and, for a while, it seemed like she had found who, or what, really, she was looking for, as she didn't come back right away, but, after six months, give or take, she came back. I suspect that she told Aski about you, Kagome, and came after you in the future."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why she came after me." InuYasha said to the demon.

"Or me." Inu added.

"Nor does it I, but I think this will shed some light on the subject," Sesshomaru said, continuing with his explanations, "There are legends all over my lands, and, as you all should know, legends tend to be warped over time. You should also know that legends are not to be ignored. Most always they will have some truth to them. So I listen, listen to every story I chance upon. And there is one, known only by two people…"

A/N: HooHoo! Another chapter, another late, late chapter. How about I just stop making up excuses, huh? It was my fault entirely, unless you count SquareEnix taking up my time with FFX, oh well. In any case, the chapter should, I repeat, SHOULD be up in less than two weeks, but barring a sudden alien invasion, I will probably be able to do it, but, those aliens can be wily, no? See ya! I have to look up ahem 'certain things' on the Internet. Oh calm down, it's just data on videogames and systems, for instance, the Nintendo 'Revolution' and Game Boy Advance DS.

P.S. Gulp Looks straight at ray gun held by aliens There--are--no--such--things--as--gulp--aliens--and--Rumiko--Takahashi--is--Gulp--certainly--not--trying--to--brainwash--humans--by--having--them--Gulp--watch--anime.--Watch--it--friends.


	14. Two Tetsusaigas, One?

Disclaimer: I don't own this, okay?

****

Chapter 14: Two Tetsusaigas, one?!

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Sango and Miroku said, walking into the room with Kagura.

"Wha?! You were here the whole time?!" InuYasha blurted out.

"Sure, Kagura picked us up right after Sesshomaru jumped off, she dropped us off and hurried off to save you. Word travels fast to Naraku, huh, Kagura?" Sango explained.

"He has…ways…of getting his information." Kagura said darkly.

"Another reason Kagura is of great help to us. She knows secrets about Naraku that no living person knows." Sesshomaru added.

"Who cares about Naraku right now?! We've handled him in the past, this new demon, she is the unknown. What do we know?!" InuYasha asked, slightly agitated.

"One: She's after mikos. Two: She's probably after Kagome. Three: She needs Inu, InuYasha, and Kagome all together. Four: She claims that she's both Inus' and Sesshomaru's sister. And Five: she doesn't seem to care about the Shikon Jewel. Other than that, nothing." Miroku summed up.

"Okay, so we have to protect Kagome at all costs, figure out the brother's lineage, figure out her weaknesses AND find out why she's after us. Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Sango said sarcastically.

"Ahem," Sesshomaru coughed, "I think I may be able to tell you about that last part, if you'll let me tell my story."

"Whee!" Rin came running into the room, "A story! Let me listen, Fluffy!"

"Rin…" Sesshomaru sighed, picking her up and handing her to Kagura, "Kagura, will you take Rin to her room and read her a story?"

"Of course, 'Fluffy', come now, Rin." Kagura said, giggling slightly over his nickname, as she always did. _Amazing what he lets this girl get away with. _She thought to herself, walking out of the room.

"As I was saying, this legend, it says that there aren't just two swords made from father's fangs, there were at least five, and mine…" he unsheathed Tensaiga, turning it so it seemed to dance with fire from the light, "…is unique, because it is the only one of its kind."

"What are you saying? That Tetsusaiga is actually more than one sword?" InuYasha inquired skeptically.

"Exactly, you see, the Tetsusaiga, by itself, was much too powerful for anyone to control safely, you see, there were two sides, one for the demon side of you, and one for the human side, yours supplements your human side, and I suspect…" he pointed a clawed finger at Inu, "…that his is for the demon side."

"What?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Yes, you see, you turn fully human during the new moon, and, if not for Tetsusaiga, you would turn demon during the full moon, understand?"

"I-I think so…"

"His sword does the opposite, during the full moon, he turns fully demon, but he doesn't turn back to human on the new moon."

"So, If I can combine them…" InuYasha started.

"Then you could be half demon for the whole month." Sesshomaru completed his sentence for him.

"So, shouldn't we be getting them put together?"

"Well, we would, but there are two things, you need someone of even greater skill than Totosai to repair them, and there is more to the legend."

"What is it, then?"

"It's hard to make out, but here it is." He produced a simple black book, no title, just solid black, and opened to a page near the end.

------------------------------------------------

There is who can ree the w of the w, but they must e, and only of a miko can set loose the within.

------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this?!" InuYasha said, clearly becoming agitated.

"It's all there is, the letters and words were deliberately removed, as if someone didn't want us to figure it out."

A/N: Very slightly late, but not by much. A couple of idiots got rid of my notebook with the chapter in it, so I had to start from scratch. Almost everything in this chapter was different than it was on paper, but I'm pretty happy at how it turned out. Ah well.


	15. Sesshomaru's Room and InuYasha's Questio...

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I wish I wish to own InuYasha, too bad wishes don't come true like that, huh? **ANIMEALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

Ch.15 Sesshomaru's room and InuYasha's questions

"How is that legend coming Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, it was two weeks since they'd had the conversation, and they were all staying at the castle.

"As I have said before InuYasha, I have my best people working on it, demons and humans alike." Sesshomaru said, annoyed. InuYasha had asked him the same question every hour of staying at his castle, "and you will know something the second I do. So stop asking."

"Oh well," InuYasha said, yawning, "hey, where's your wife, Sesshomaru?"

"Why?"

"I've got to ask her a question."

"Which is?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, 'Fluffy'." he said, deliberately trying to get him riled up.

"She is in her room, go to the third floor, straight down the hall, and go left before my room."

"You don't sleep in the same room?!"

"Of course we do, it's more of a place to put her things, you couldn't imagine how much stuff she has."

InuYasha thought to Kagome's backpack, "I'm sure it's nothing compared to what Kagome brings, I'm amazed she can even lift that backpack, let alone carry it for so long. Well, I'll be going now." he waved once to Sesshomaru and jumped onto the balcony leading to Sesshomaru's room.

"No! Don't go in there!" Sesshomaru yelled, as loud as he could, and when he saw InuYasha was going in anyways, jumped up and landed in directly behind him, a half a second late to stop him from going in and seeing it.

"Hahahaha!" InuYasha started laughing. The whole room was pink, with little pink rabbits for wallpaper, stuffed animals everywhere, and other cutesy stuff just lying around. "What is snigger this, Sess? You could sit in that," he pointed to a big pink chair, "and read nursery rhymes to children! They'd call it, 'Playtime with Fluffy'!" he said, bursting into laughter again.

"Shut up!!" Sesshomaru shouted, breaking his usual 'I don't care' routine, and turning a bright red color. "Rin likes it! And Kagura thinks its cute!" he yelled, as InuYasha went around touching everything.

"A-a Unicorn!" he said as he took the soft toy and threw it carelessly at Sesshomaru, who caught it easily and placed it carefully on a shelf.

"Do you really care if any of this is broken?" he said pushing a Jade dragon, with big cute eyes, over, and laughing when Sesshomaru barely caught it by diving , hands outstretched. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Didn't you have to ask Kagura something?" Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow at how he reacted, turning serious.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave your toys alone, geez!" he said as he left the room, causing a great sigh of relief from the older dog demon.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kagura, I have to ask you some questions." InuYasha said, staring intently at the wind demon, who was fussing with her hair.

"And they would be?"

"Before I ask, could you put up a barrier of wind so my brother can't hear, not to mention many of the other demons in this castle."

"Fine." She took her fan and waved it around a bit, causing the wind to form a tight circle around them. "It's done."

"Okay, first, why hasn't Naraku attacked us yet? He's not afraid, and I'm sure he knows where we are, so why isn't he acting on it?"

"Honestly, that question has bothered me for some time too, he is a cunning demon, so he has to have something planned, or at least, partly planned."

"That was my conclusion too, but what is he waiting for?"

"I'm guessing he is listening intently to everything going on here, and knows, as we speak, what we're saying."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, truthfully, I don't know, but I can speculate that he is ,like us, in the dark about this sword thing, He wants to know if it can give him more power than the Shikon Jewel, and if so, how can he obtain all of the swords, so, I think that the question is not when why he hasn't acted, but how long to we have till he does.

"Okay, that's probably as close as I'm going to get to an answer, huh?"

"It's all I know. So what's your second question?"

"Do you think Kagome likes me or Inu more?"

Kagura smiled a slow, mysterious smile, "Let's just say she likes you both equally, but she loves the whole of you."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"You will, soon enough…soon enough…"she said, going back to tending her hair.

A/N: Hey! Typed two days after Chapter 14! Amazing! It's not a long update this time! Kagura's gotten deep in one year, huh? How'd ya like Sesshy's room, huh? I always imagined him in a pink room, mainly because of Rin, didn't you always see him in a pink room, huh? Do I say huh to much, huh? Huh huh huh huh huh? Write me a review or email.


End file.
